


Flag Suit

by LastExdous



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastExdous/pseuds/LastExdous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Decepticons on Earth, an old friend of Fowler's ends up, unwilling, in the middle of the biggest war she has ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Old Ranger

Emma sat down on the hospital bed, looking around at what had been her home for a month now. The room was small and quiet from the hustle and bustle of the hospital because the door was closed. She looked over her still bandaged arm, and sighed, before slowly standing, using the bed for support. She grabbed her new friend, as she called it, a simple cane that came from the supply closet of a hospital, and stood up, keeping her weight off of her left leg. She turned to grab her bag and stopped as the door opened, disturbing the quiet. 

“Fowler?” Emma said, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“Springer.” Fowler said, nodding. 

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m your ride.” 

That made Emma give him a look. 

“My ride? I didn’t realize I needed one, especially from an old Ranger.” Emma smirked slightly, as he smiled. “It’s good to see you, but why are you here? I need to get to HQ to be debriefed and see what my desk looks like.”

“I know, I’ll be debriefing you.” Fowler said, walking over and getting her bag. “Come on, I’ll even buy you a cup of coffee.” 

“What did I deserve do to deserve this level of high class treatment?” Emma asked, as he opened the door for her. 

“You’re about to tell me.”


	2. Found

“What happened?” Miko asked, as everyone gathered around Fowler as pictures and info flashed across the screen.

“The Cons attacked a military compound, for materials it seems.” Fowler said, “The worse part was the casualties…there was only one survivor….” Ms. Darby put a hand over her mouth, “And she is recovering at a hospital about 100 miles from here.” He shook his head, “But it gets worse…” They looked at Fowler, as he rubbed the back of his neck. “The soldier that survived, she was found just outside of the town about 20 miles from here.”

“The compound that was attacked is 500 miles away.” Ratchet said, looking at the screen. 

“That’s the problem.” Fowler said, “She walked into the hospital, still in full fatigues and asked for help.”

“I heard about that,” Ms. Darby said, “It was even in the paper….they said she got lost in a training exercise, and she disappeared the next day.” Fowler nodded.

“That’s the story, she was transferred to a military hospital, but the problem is that while she was being treated at the military hospital, she kept going on about robots and portals to ships…”They all looked at him shocked, “And she had energon readings all over her, consistent with heavy exposure.” He sighed, “I don't know what this means, I'm going to debrief her when she’s better. We have never run into this before, everything has been easily covered up.” 

“Why is this bothering you so much Agent Fowler?” Raff asked, looking at him curious. Fowler looked at him, and crossed his arms.

“I know this soldier, I helped train her.” Fowler said, “Her name is Emma Springer, Captain, she started out as a Texas Ranger and has moved up through the ranks quick.” He shook his head, “I'll keep you updated, she’s been there for 3 weeks already, and should be released soon.”

“Very well, Agent Fowler.” Optimus said, nodding. Fowler returned the nod and left. 

“So, what would happen if she had come in contact with the Cons and their ship?” Jack asked, turning to the bots. “Would y'all have to watch over her too?”

“It’s more complicated than that.” Ms. Darby said, “With the military involved, and her being a soldier…you three needed to be protected.”

“It would be cool to have someone else to hang out with.” Miko said, tapping her chin. 

“I don’t think she would just hang out with a bunch of kids.” Ratchet said, walking back over to the med bay, “At least by choice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you hate it, why did you read the second chapter? Tell me why you did?  
> Love it, keep reading. :D


	3. Cracked

“Ok, Fowler, We have our coffee, and you commandeered an office,” Emma looked around the almost dusty room with a worn desk and two chairs shoved on either side of it. “What is going on? This is not normal debriefing procedures.” 

“This isn’t an official debriefing.” Fowler said, taking a sip of his coffee. “What happened? Start from when the compound got attacked.” Emma leaned back in her chair, twining her fingers over her stomach. “You spoke while you were drugged up at the hospital.” 

“That is why I hate drugs, medical drugs; you will say all sorts of things and not know what you are saying.” Emma said, watching Fowler. “I’m not the first person to talk while drugged up, so why the off the books debriefing?” Fowler leaned his elbows on the desk, looking at Emma. “I said something that I have no memory of and it caught your ear. Why is that?”

“Said a few odd things, that’s my specialty.” Fowler said, shrugging, clasping his hands together. 

“With your super secret assignment that you will never talk about, even in Christmas cards?” Emma said, smiling. “I’m too tired to do this dance, but I am going to sound crazy, X-files crazy.”

“Try me.” Fowler said, spreading his arms out in front of him. 

Emma took a deep breath, and sat up, putting her hands in her lap.

“We got an alarm at 3 am that we were being attacked, we got suited up and armed and ran out of the barracks to…well, Robots, massive robots, all black attacking the main building, with all the scientists inside. Half of the guys froze; it looked like something straight out of a bad action movie. Then, the Robots saw us...and when a shot took out 3 guys, we moved, shooting at knees and necks, what we guessed were vulnerable spots…We were just trying to get out of the way, not get stepped on…”

She took a deep breath, and rubbed her face. 

“The cleared out the building, and then this portal, it was blue and swirling...they walked into it…and we followed, about ten of us. We kept shooting, and running and when we found cover we realized we were in a metal structure…They started yelling about organics on the ship, and we kept moving. I got separated…and did not stop moving, I didn't stop for two days. I was on this alien ship for two days, and I only knew it was two days because my watch still worked, cracked screen and all.” 

She glanced at her watch, the crack visible, but the display bright. 

“They never found me, I had too many close calls…one…one time this huge robot, He was silver, and purple, and had teeth like a shark…he walked thru a hallway I was hiding in, shook the ground and… and to be honest, that was the first time I felt like I might get caught and killed… he scared me the most…”

She took another deep breath, slouching in her chair.

“I escaped because I figured out where they had their portal, I guess that is what its called, and when it opened, I ran, I ran thru legs, and feet, when my feet hit solid ground, I kept running. I didn’t stop till I ended up out side that town, and hoped to find a hospital…I do remember the shocked look of everyone when I walked into the hospital…”

She looked at Fowler, “What is the story of a Solider half to death showed up at random hospital, in full gear?”

“You were lost in a training exercise, and taken to a military hospital to recover.” Fowler said, his voice even, and too calm but Emma nodded. “That is quite a story.”

“When are you going to commit me?” Emma asked, looking at him “I want the nicest padded room available.” Fowler nodded, “and handsome male nurses.” Fowler smiled at that, “Who else knows about what I said? Be honest, am I in trouble? Did I uncover some giant secret and now I need to be shuffled away?” Fowler looked at her, his face blank. “I can not go back to normal life, there are giant robots out there attacking us….I have a half a face of scars and a bad leg to prove it.” 

Fowler looked over the scars that cover the left Half of Emma’s face, half burns and half gouges, to her bandaged arm, and to the cane leaning against her chair. “Are we fighting them?...Can I help stop them?” She looked at Fowler, urgency written on her face. “They killed everyone else at that base, everyone, don’t even try to lie. That will be covered up, and put away, but I am still here. Am I going to be a loose end to be cut off?”

“Springer, no, no…I won’t let that happen.” Fowler said, looking at her fully, “And it’s not going to happen, ok? So, don’t worry about that.” Emma relaxed slightly, “You need rest, and to get better, that’s first.”

“Then what?” Emma said, “A desk job, full of red tape and boring files? I want to help with this, whatever it is…and You know something about all of this…”she looked at him, studying him a bit harder. “You don’t seem surprised by any of this, I sound crazy to myself… this is part of your super secret assignment, with Giant Robots and their ships and why they are here…”

“Emma-“

“No, Will,” Emma said, pointing at him. “You trained me, I stayed in contact with you, and you are the closest thing I have to goddamn family. If you are involved in this, and I can help you, I am going to help you and you will make it happen.” The stared at each other for a moment. “I will not let what happened happen again to anyone if I can help it, understood?” 

Fowler studied her for a minute, thinking, as her eyes never left his, and he slowly nodded.

“Alright, but you don’t know what you’re getting into, and don’t say I didn’t warn you.”


	4. How much do you hate gym class?

“I hate gym.” Miko said, as she and Jack sat on the belchers.

“Maybe it’ll be better that we got a new gym teacher,” Jack said, Miko shrugged.  
The rest of the class filed in, and started to talk. They all started to get quiet as a woman, leaning on a cane, and half her face scared, walked into the gym with the principal next to her. She wore a back track suit, with a facility badge around her neck, and was looking at the kids curious. 

“Students, this is your new Gym teacher, Ms. Springer.” They simply looked at her, a touch shocked by her appearance. “Ms. Springer, the class is yours.” She nodded, and the Principal left. Ms. Springer stood in front of the class, looking them over.

“What happened to your face?” Someone in the back yelled, Ms. Springer zeroed in on them, raising an eyebrow at them. 

“What’s your name?” She asked

“Elisa,” She yelled back

“Elisa, come down here.” Elisa did, standing next to Ms. Springer. “Can you restate your question?”

“Where did you get the crazy face?” A few snickers went thru the class, Ms. Springer looked thru, catching faces. 

“I was in a battle,” Ms. Springer said, “I got my face lift and a new accessory from it.”

“Where you in the military?” Someone else asked, “Are you like a general or something?”

“Yes,” Ms. Springer said, “I’m a Captain, actually.” She turned to look at Elisa, “Did you get a good giggle out of your question with your friends?”

“Yeah,” Elisa said, shrugging. Ms. Springer smirked, and turned to the class.

“Elisa, suit up, with your 5.” Ms. Springer pointed to the 5 gigglers, “You will all do 20 laps around the gym.” They looked at her shocked, “Go on, 5 minutes dressed and out here, or it’ll be thirty.” 

They all quickly disappeared to the locker rooms.

“The rest of you, I want 1 page of who you are, what you do, and how much you hate gym class. The quicker you finish, the quicker you can do what you like.” 

There was a rustle of paper and pens, as Ms. Springer looked them over again, and sat at the bottom of the belchers. Elisa and the gigglers soon returned, and Ms. Springer got them running, yelling out the laps as they did them. Miko and Jack finished their papers quickly and turned them in as Ms. Springer watched the runners.

“Jack, easy enough, and Miko, am I saying that correctly?” Miko nodded, “Where were you born, Miko?”

“Japan, I’m an exchange student.” Ms. Springer said something that Jack couldn’t understand, and Miko lit up, and responded.

“Are you speaking Japanese?” Jack asked, when Ms. Springer said something else.

“Pretty good too,” Miko said, smiling widely. “Did you learn in the military?”

“I was stationed for 2 years in Japan, when I was first deployed-12-“She yelled at the runners, “Beautiful country.” She smiled slightly, “You are both free to do as you please, as long as nothing is damaged.” They both nodded, and went back to their seats.

“Dude, I like her.” Miko said, as she pulled out her sketch book, and Jack smiled.


	5. Captian

Raf walked into his last class of the day, gym, and wondered how had replaced the old man that had finally retired. He had heard whispers all day that is a woman, and she was awesome, but not much else. He walked into the gym with the rest of his class, and saw her. She stood in front the bleachers, watching as they walked in, ignoring the shocked looks from her face. Everyone sat, very quiet, and when the bell rang, it hung in the air as the new teacher looked over them. 

“Well, Hello.” No one moved.

“I am Ms. Springer, your new gym teacher.” 

There were a few weak hellos. 

“You guys are killing me, I know my face looks bad but come on.” She smirked at them a bit. 

“Since you are the first class to not yell questions at me, I will give you a break. I’m was a Captain in the military, and was in a battle, hence my face and the cane,” 

She lightly tapped it on the floor. 

“Can we call you Captain?” someone asked, Ms. Springer actually fully smiled at that, lighting up her face.

“Sure, but please don’t call me coach.” She said, “We should be running laps today, then weights…” There were a few groans, “But Id rather not make you endure torture until I know your names.” There were a few woohoos, and Ms. Springer turned to the closet student. “Alight, name, a bit about you and do you love or hate gym?” 

They went through the whole class, with Ms. Springer nodding and smiling at everyone, and then finally turned to Raf, who was last, in the back of the group. He had pulled out his computer, and nearly jumped when he realized everyone was looking at him. 

“What’s your name?” Ms. Springer asked,

“Raff, Raquel…”

“Raff, what are you doing that is so distracting on your computer?”

“I’m..um…writing code for a program…” His voice got quieter as he spoke, and there were a few huffs from the group.

“Really?” Ms. Springer said, raising an eyebrow at him. “You are writing code?” He nodded, “May I see?” Raff gave her a curious look, but picked up his computer and walked down to her, as she sat. He sat next to her as the class moved in, and handed her the computer. 

“Well, Raff, that is pretty impressive…who are you trying to hack?” she scrolled thru the code, “Are you a super hacker that no one knows about? One of those people that make NASA nervous that you might send a rocket into orbit?” She glanced at him with a smile, and Raff looked away, his ears turning red. “Well, Raff, you are a computer genius, what else about you?”

“I really don’t like climbing the rope in gym?” Raff offered, and Ms. Springer chuckled, and handed him back his computer. 

“Fair enough,” She said, she looked at her watch that Raff notice, had a cracked face, “Alright, we have 20 minutes left till you are free, enjoy.”

The class moved into small groups and Raff went back to his spot, still smiling, and not noticing Ms. Springer watching him.


	6. Fowler, I hate you

“Dude! How cool is the new Gym teacher?” Miko asked, as she found Raff waiting outside.

“She’s nice,” Raff said, as Jack Joined them. “She said we could call her Captain, so that’s cool.”

“So Cool!” Miko Said, “She also speaks Japanese! I might actually be excited to go to Gym now!!” 

Jack shook his head, and they headed to the yellow sports car and blue motorcycle. He paused as he saw Ms. Springer, and his jaw dropped a bit at her car.

“Jack?” Raff asked, looking at him.

“Look at her car…” Jack said, nodding to where Ms. Springer was opening the door to an old Mustang, Cherry red with dark tinted windows. She got in and revved the engine before driving off, Jack watching her the whole way. 

“You ok?” Miko asked, smirking at him.

“I just didn’t expect to see her have that kind of car…” Jack said. He shook his head, and they finally headed out. 

“You gonna trade me in for a new model, Jack?” Arcee said

“No way…Two wheels is better than 4.” Jack said, Arcee responded by revving her engine and shooting past Bee. 

They rolled into base, and were surprised to see Fowler there. 

“Hello, Agent Fowler.” Raff said, as they stepped on to the platform. 

“Hello, Raff, Jack, Miko.” Fowler said, nodding. They all turned as another car drove into base. 

“Why is my mom here?” Jack asked, as Ms. Darby joined them.

“I needed everyone here.” Fowler said, “I’ve got some news.” The rest of the bots filtered in, and everyone turned to Fowler. “I told you about the soldier that survived the Con attack?” They nodded, “Since then she has been taking off active duty, because of her injuries, as well as what she went through.” He looked at the bots, “She is going to be a liaison, involved in everyday activities, while I will check in and will be in contact when there is an issue.” They all looked at him curious and surprised. 

“Everyday activities?” Ms. Darby said, “Where does she live?”

“Jasper,” Fowler said, he looked at the Kids, “How do you like your new Gym teacher?” they all looked at him shocked. 

“NO Way!” Miko said, grinning. “That is so cool!!!!!!”

“Wait, why do we need another liaison?” Smokescreen asked, “We have you.”

“Because of the last attack, and the one after that, that thankfully didn’t have any casualties. And some help with you all would be nice.” Fowler said, “Even with Raff scrubbing the internet, we keep finding more Intel and pictures, not to mention when I have to clear out areas, a person that knows military protocols and can give me an earlier heads up would be helpful.” A few nods went around, “She will not interfere, but will help and offer advice.” He glanced at Optimus, who nodded. “Her cover is Ex-military, and wanted a quiet life.”

“When will we meet her?” Optimus asked.

“Tonight,” Fowler said, “I told her where to drive.” 

Emma was in fact, driving slowly down the winding desert road. Her GPS happily told her that she was on the correct path, as she pulled up to the near mountain, going off road, and crept towards the stone wall…that opened suddenly. Emma shook her head, and drove in, following the drive way. As she neared the end, light streamed in, and Emma slowed to a stop at the sight before her.

She didn’t remember putting the car in park, or taking the keys out, but she could feel the warmth of the engine as she put a hand on the hood, her cane forgotten in the passenger seat. She craned her neck as far as she could to see the…8, 8 Giant Robots standing and looking at her. She barely heard Fowler approach her, but answered without looking at him when he said her name.

“Fowler…You have a lot to debrief me about.”

“We will help.” 

Emma’s Head snapped around when Miko spoke, looking at them surprised. She looked at Ms. Darby, and then turned to Fowler.

“Civilians?” She sat on the hood of her car.

“It’s a long story.” Fowler said, “This is June Darby, you already Know Jack, Miko and Raff.” Ms. Darby and Emma shook hands. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Emma.’ Ms. Darby said, “Considering the circumstances.”

“You as well,” Emma said, nodding, and turned back to look at the bots. “Fowler, I hate you.” She glanced at him; “You could have warned me, I didn't know there were more…”She waved at the bots. “Ok, Robots? But that is probably offensive…”

“It is,” Ratchet piped up, and Emma looked at him. “We are Autobots, From the Planet Cybertron.” 

“What were the ones from the ship I was on?” Emma asked, “They didn’t exactly stop and talk to me.”

“Those where Decepticons, we are at war with them,” Optimus said, and Emma turned to him, “Their leader is Megatron, and we are fighting against him.”

“I met him, old shark teeth.” Emma said, the bots giving her curious looks. “And, I know I am assuming correctly that, you are the leader of this team?”

“I am Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots.” He said, Emma nodded, “My Second in Command, Ultra Magnus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Smokescreen and Wheeljack.” Emma nodded to each of them in turn, still leaning against her car. 

“It is good to meet all of you.” Emma said, “I hope I can help, and be a bit quieter than Fowler.” The kids and a few of the bots smiled. “I feel like I have homework,” She looked at Fowler, who handed her a flash drive.

“I’ll be back tomorrow." 

"…and Fowler.”She turned, and stood, punching him in the arm.

“Ow! What was that for?!” He rubbed his arm, throwing her a dirty look, “You only have one good arm and you still throw a decent punch.”

“Thanks,” She gave him a half smirk and went to open her door. “Ms. Darby, Kids, Autobots.” She nodded, and got in her car, her engine rumbling happily as she left.

“I like her.” Miko said, smiling. 

“How badly was she injured?” Ms. Darby asked, “You said she was in the hospital for a month?”

“She almost lost her leg, and had some internal injuries.” Fowler said, “But she was up and moving within 2 weeks, giving the doctors trouble, from what I understand.”

“All from the Cons?” Jack asked, Fowler nodded, “Wow…and she just strolled in here, not scared or anything?”

“Springer is made of stronger stuff than anyone I’ve ever met.” Fowler said, “You name it, she has done it, or has plans to do it. How was she as a teacher?”

“Pretty cool,” Raf said, “The whole school was talking about her, she said we could call her Captain.” 

Fowler smiled at that, knowing Emma would fit right in to this assignment.


	7. Tell Me about It

Emma sat in her office, it was lunch time, and she was quietly reading the essays, when she had a knock at her door. Miko, Jack, and Raff walked in, and she put the paper she had been reading down, and waved to the seats in front of her. 

“You three have been thru quiet a bit with our friends.” Emma said, nodding to the door. Jack quickly closed it. “I read how you made contact with them, but I want to hear it from you.”

“Fowler has that on file?” Miko asked, as she sprawled across one of the chairs.

“He does,” Emma said, “Come on, tell me your story, and I’ll tell you one of mine.” Miko poked Raff, who started, with Jack’s help, and Miko finishing up. Emma listened closely, and smiled when they were done. 

“That is pretty impressive for a couple of kids.” Emma said, “I wish I had that experience.” She shook her head, and looked at Jack. “I read how your mom got involved.” Jack nodded, “I honestly don’t like spiders.” They all nodded.

“Ok, story time.” Miko said, “Fowler said you have done everything.” Emma shrugged but nodded, “What is the craziest thing you have done?” Emma furrowed her brow for a moment. 

“Jumped out of a plane with out a parachute?” She said, and their eyes got wide. “But we were flying low and I was able to grab a tree branch before I hit the ground.” 

“Wow…”Jack said, “really?” Emma nodded, and then smiled.

“The second craziest thing I ever did was prank Fowler.”

“You pranked Agent Fowler?” Raff asked

“How?” Miko asked, sitting up, Emma looked at her.

“I broke into his house and switched out everything, couch, chairs, bedspread, with American Flag stuff.” Emma said, as the kids started to laugh. “He had to come to HQ the next day in an American Flag suit, and tracked me down.” She started to grin, “He was mad and impressed all at once.” She chuckled, “I can still remember his face, the grunt work after was all worth it.” 

“That is awesome.” Jack said, smiling. “Did he get you back?”

“Oh yeah,” Emma said, “He took my clothes and replaced them with everything pink. I didn’t know there were pink combat boots, but he found them.” They laughed, “I got called Combat Barbie for months. He is the best with pranks, scary good.”

“Fowler?” Miko asked, looking at Emma surprised. “No way, he wouldn’t know what fun was if it was in his face.”

“Oh, I know.” Emma said, “He’s usually in work mode. Maybe He’ll relax a bit since I’m helping out now.” The bell rang. “Go on, don’t be late.” They waved her off, and left. Emma picked up the paper she had been reading, and then put it down, picking up her phone, smiling to herself.


	8. This Means War

Emma followed Bee, Arcee, and Bulkhead from school to base. She parked her car and got out, still stating at the bots a bit. Ratchet was the only other one there and only glanced at Emma when she arrived. The kids walked up stairs quickly, and Emma stood at the bottom, giving the stairs a look. 

“My new enemy.” Emma said, grabbing the hand rail and easing her bad leg onto the first step.

“Do you need a hand?” Bee beeped, and Emma looked at him.

“That…would be appreciated.” They all stopped and looked at Emma, who noticed. “Or not?...”

“You can understand Bee?” Raff asked, looking at Emma, who nodded slowly. “Only the Bots and I can understand him…” Emma looked surprised at that.

“Really?” Emma said, looking at Raff then Bee. “Well, that’s something.” Bee nodded, and slowly extended a hand to Emma, who looked at it for a minute, before letting Bee pick her up and put her on the platform. “That is something I can cross off my bucket list.” 

She walked over to the computer, and sat in one of the chairs. She pulled out a flash drive, and plugged it in, opening files, as the kids surrounded her. She started to ask questions about recent missions, and what was going on around base. Bee, Arcee, and Bulkhead answered questions, Ratchet working and watching them out the corner of his eye. Ms. Darby showed up sometime later, and joined them around the computer. 

“Ms. Darby,” Emma said, “How are you?”

“Well,” Ms. Darby said, “You can call me June,” Emma paused, and nodded. “What are you working on?”

“Just getting up to speed.” Emma said, taking a deep breath. “I am stunned and not at the same time about the cover up involved. Who got caught doing 230 in Texas?” Bee’s optics got wide, “Ah, now I see it, Yellow sports car…you were almost on national news.” Raff snorted and Bee chuckled. “Then, the mining operations with the Cons…Some of them are horribly close to civilians.” She put a hand on her side, but kept scrolling thru files. “And the portal is called a Ground Bridge…It looks like something out of Stargate.” Raff nodded, while everyone else looked confused, “TV show, Science fiction…”She stopped on a file, a dark look coming over her face. “MECH.”

“Those guys suck.” Miko said, “And they’re crazy.”

“That is a nice way to put it.” Emma said, sitting up slightly and making a face that neither Ms. Darby nor Ratchet missed. “Bishop, or Silas, or whatever he calls himself now, lost his mind when his projects kept getting turned down. He was obsessed with technology-” She paused, and looked at the bots. “I bet he-“she glanced at the kids, “I bet he was very interested when he found out about you all…”She shifted again, and Ratchet spoke up suddenly. 

“Emma, are you alright?” She looked at him curious. “Your temperature is elevated, as well as your heart rate and breathing.” 

“You can tell all that by looking at me?” Emma said, surprised. “Or are you scanning me?”

“Observations and a simple scan.” Ratchet said, looking at Emma closely.

“Medics.” Emma said, raising an eyebrow. “How are you scanning me?”

“Emma,” Ms. Darby said, “Are you alright?” Emma glanced at her.

“Just a few busy days, that’s all.” Emma said, shaking her head. “Now,-“

“Maybe you should get some rest then.” Ms. Darby interpreted, and Emma turned back to her. “Will said you were pretty badly injured. You'll only make it worse if you wear yourself out, especially if you are at school all day and then come here to work with the team.” 

Emma studied her for a minute. 

“What did Fowler tell you?” Emma asked, “Not too much, or you may have been expecting me.” 

“He said you were in the hospital for about a month, and gave the doctors trouble.” Ms. Darby said, crossing her arms. Emma nodded. “and that you ended up on the Nemesis, and got off somehow, and ended up at a hospital about 20 miles from here, still in fatigues…and looking like you just ran off of a battle field.” Emma looked at her, “I have friends at the hospital you went to first, and they told me about it.” Emma nodded, “So, go home and rest tonight, and tomorrow you can continue.” 

“I will, Fowler should be coming by in a minute and I can not miss this.” Emma said, smirking a bit, as she turned back to the computer. “Are your weapons based off energon as well? Or is it ammunition of some kind?”

“Why are you curious about our weapons?” Ratchet asked, Emma looked at him.

“Just Intel, that’s all.” Emma said, “I’d like to know what you use and how, to understand more about the team. I know what it can do, so I'm curious.” Ratchet gave her a quizzical look, but stayed quiet. Bulkhead was more than happy to explain a few things before Fowler showed up not much later, making them all pause. 

“I don't know how…”Fowler said, crossing his arms in front of his American Flag suit, as he glared at Emma. “But before I left base, my suit had disappeared from my locker, and this was the only thing I had.” 

“That is so odd,” Emma said, not bothering to hide her smirk. “It’s almost like someone knows your routine and knew when to switch out your suit.”

“It’s a nice change.” Miko said, Jack and Raff quickly covered their mouths to hide their smiles. 

“It’s very becoming of you, Will.” Ms. Darby said, Fowler turned to look at her, exasperated, and she couldn't help but smile. That broke Emma, and she started to laugh, still clutching her side. 

“Emma, come on!” He said, but a smile was threatening to appear on his face. "I had to stop and talk to the C.O. of base like this! I got called Captain American, saluted, on the way out.” Emma kept laughing, as the kids joined in, and the Bots were smiling. “Who helped you?”

“Oh…Hahahaha…no-no way am I rating anyone out.” Emma said, still grinning, as she looked at Fowler. “This is all me…”She wiped a tear from her eye, “It does look good on you.” The kids had to sit down, with Ms. Darby covering her mouth not to laugh. “Your suit is at your dry cleaners, paid for.” Fowler drew a deep sigh, and dragged a hand over his face. He turned back to Emma, a curious look on his face. 

“This means war.” Emma almost beamed.

“Bring it on, old man.” Emma said, as she stood, leaning heavily on her cane. “I leaned a few things since.” 

“So have I.” Fowler said, a grin slowing growing on his face. “You look terrible, go get some rest.” 

“You always know what to say to make me feel all warm and fuzzy,” Emma said, moving slowly towards the steps. “And June already told me to do so; I just was waiting for you.” She looked at Bee, who offered a hand. “See you tomorrow. You three,” She pointed at the kids, “Be ready for class tomorrow.” She waved them off, and left, her engine rumbling down the drive in.

“She got you pretty good.” Bulkhead said, still smiling.

“Where do you even get clothing like that?” Arcee asked, looking at Fowler. “I’ve never seen another human wearing that.” Fowler sighed again.

“She had it custom made,” Fowler said, looking at the suit. “It’s actually very comfortable, but not something I’d ever wear.”

“She goes all out,” Ms. Darby said, crossing her arms, Fowler just hung his head. “How are you going to retaliate?” He glanced at her.

“If I tell you, you won’t enjoy it as much.” Fowler said, “I’ll see you soon, after I get this all sorted out.” He waved vaguely to his suit, and nodded to everyone, before leaving. 

He planned his revenge, as the kids fell into another fit of giggles.


	9. Shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has taken me awhile to update because i have re written the story 12 times at least, and i finally decided on this version.

Emma was waking up slowly, happy to not have the alarm blaring at her to get up. 

It was a nice Saturday and Emma had plans to go through some more Intel of the Autobots. She sat up, making faces at the morning sun, and got out of bed, using the wall for support. The apartment Fowler had found for her was decent, and easy for her to get around in. 

She was halfway to the kitchen when someone knocked on her door. Emma paused, and then turned making her way to the door. 

She opened it as she spoke.

“Who is it?”

She opened the door and lost her voice. 

A 6 ft and some inches woman, with a braid of black hair wrapped around her head, build like a bodybuilder with golden brown skin, and wearing army fatigues with a black tank top stood in the doorway. She looked at Emma as her eyes got huge, and smiled, looking unsure, as she held a massive duffle bag on her shoulder.

“Claire?” Emma could tell her own voice was weak, as Claire smiled at her. 

“Hey, Emma.” Emma saw the look of shock on Claire’s face as Emma felt the world go black.

 

********************************************************************************************************************************************

 

June looked up from the nurse’s station in the quiet early hours of the morning as the ER doors opened, and paused. 

Emma was being carried in by an Amazonian woman, who looked worried. June got to them first, as another nurse went to grab a gurney and a Doctor.

“What happened?” June said, looking over an unconscious Emma.

“I surprised her and she went down hard.” The Amazonian said, “Her breathing is shallow, and she is bleeding thru the bandage on her side.” 

June glanced at the woman again, before nodding, as the other nurse, a gurney, and a doctor joined them. They laid Emma down, and June stopped the Amazonian from following them. 

“Sit and we will come get you after we know more, ok?” June said, the woman nodded, and watched June follow where they had taken Emma. June went to help, and after they had Emma stable, she stepped into an empty room, and pulled out her phone.

“Yes, June?” Fowler said, sounding tired, but picking up after the first ring. 

“Hi, Will.” June said, “I have an odd situation. Emma just got carried into the ER by a woman in army fatigues. She said she surprised Emma? Should I be worried?” 

Fowler sighed and she could picture the hand sliding down his face.

“No need to worry.” Flower said, almost sounding amused. “She’s harmless. I’ll be there in 30 minutes to sort this all out.”

“Alright, well, I will see you soon.” June said, “Thank you.”

“Oh, don’t thank me yet.” Fowler said, making June even more curious. 

They said their goodbyes and 30 minutes almost to the second, Fowler was walking into the ER. June met him halfway, and he spoke first.

“How is Emma?” 

“Stable,” June said, “Now who is-” 

“Fowler?” They both turned as the Amazonian woman joined them, looking curious. 

“Claire Buster.” Fowler said, making June look between them curious, and Claire didn’t miss. “We need to have a word after we check on Emma.” Claire nodded, and Fowler looked at June. “Can we see her?” June led the way into the quiet room, where Emma had beeping machines around her, and still looked fairly pale.

“She looks a bit better.” Claire said, as she rounded the bed and took Emma’s hand, “What happened?”

“She landed on a bruised rib, and pulled out a few stitches.” June said, “Besides the fact she has not been taking care of herself.” 

“Sounds about right.” Claire said, nodding. “How-” 

Emma took a deep breath and opened her eyes, seeing Fowler and June first. 

“What?” Was all Emma said, looking confused. 

“You’re at the hospital, you’re ok.” June said, “I called Will because-” 

She glanced at Claire and Emma followed her look. Emma’s eye got wide, and her heart rate monitor picked up. 

“Deep breath, please, or I am going to get kicked out.” Claire said, as she still held Emma’s hand. “And Fowler will enjoy that way too much.” Emma took a few deep breaths, still looking at Claire. Fowler nodded, “He’s nodding, and agreeing to that.” 

“How are you here.” Emma finally said her voice quiet. 

“Pulled a few favors and black mailed a few people.” Claire said, shrugging. “I heard about the “training accident” you were in and I was worried.” She used her free hand to make air quotes. “I sweet talked a few people and found your address.” 

“Who did you sweet talk?” Fowler asked, and Claire shook her head.

“I am not a snitch, it was all done through the correct channels, and that’s all I’m going to say.” Claire said. “How are you involved in all of this Fowler, as well as Nurse Darby here?” She nodded to June. 

“You need to go back!” Emma said, making Claire look at her. “I’m fine! You have-”

“According to Nurse Darby, you pulled out a few stitches, landed on your bruised rib, and, not surprisingly, aren’t taking care of yourself.” Claire said, giving Emma a sharp look. 

“You made me pull out my stitches and fall because you are suppose to be on a mission no where near here.” Emma countered, but never let go of Claire’s hand. Emma’s put her free hand to her face. “Claire-”

“Emma, don’t.” Claire said, and turned to look at Fowler and June. “When can she be released?” 

“This afternoon, we want to keep her for observation for a bit.” June said, glancing at Fowler who looked as if he was trying not to smile. 

“She is right here.” Emma said, quietly and a bit grumpy. 

“How about we have a conversation tonight after Emma is released?” Fowler offered, “Because you shouldn’t be here and now she is not going to be helpful if she runs herself into the ground.” 

“Deal.” Claire said, nodding, “Can I stay with her?” She looked at June, who nodded. 

“That’s fine, I actually need some paperwork filled out, if you could help Emma with that as well.” June said, and Claire nodded. “I’ll go get it and be back in a moment.” 

“I’ll see you tonight.” Fowler said, nodding to both of them and walked out with June. 

He closed the door, and turned to see June giving him a look.

“What?” Her tone was dead pan and Fowler huffed a laugh.

“Claire Buster is Emma’s partner, has been for five years. She was on a top secret mission and had no radio contact with Emma. I don’t know how she found out, but she did and now I have her to deal with.” Fowler rubbed the back of his neck. “She won’t cause any problems, I promise, ok?” June nodded, “Call me when you release them, please.”

“I will,” June said, “I’ll tell you if anything changes.” Fowler nodded, and left. 

June went and found all of Emma’s paperwork, and knocked on the door before entering Emma’s room again. Claire was sitting next to Emma’s bed, her elbows on the bed as she talked to Emma, who had a little more color to her face now. 

“Oh, your favorite thing.” Emma said looking at Claire, as June shuffled a few papers on the clipboard that held them. “Claire is famous for her paperwork skills.”

“Famous?” June asked.

“I’m overly detailed, and usually drive my commanding officer nuts with it.” Claire said, and June nodded. “So, how do you know Fowler and Emma?”

“Long story,” June said, handing Claire the paperwork. “I appreciate details.” 

“I feel like you give most Doctors a hard time.” Claire said, smiling. “Most Doctors need that, of course.” 

“Like you, for one.” Emma said, smirking at Claire, and making June look at her.

“Are you a Doctor?” June asked, looking at Claire curious.

“In title I am, but I really hate being called that.” Claire said, as she looked over the paperwork, but glanced at June.

“I know someone like that too.” June said, and then looked at Emma, “So do you.” It took Emma all of a second to understand and she nodded.

“That makes sense.” Emma said, “Be nice to June.” She gave Claire a look, who looked apologetic suddenly. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be-” Claire started, and June smiled.

“You are fine, please.” June said, “I think Emma is just giving you a hard time.” Emma was smiling a little too widely for someone unable to sit up by themselves at the moment. Claire sighed but gave Emma a soft smile. 

“June, thank you.” Emma said, turning to her. 

“Thank me by resting for a minute, ok?” June said, and Emma nodded. “I’ll come check on you later.” She left as Claire smiled at Emma’s sigh. 

“I like her.” Claire said, as the door closed. “How do you know her?” Claire was writing as she spoke, “And why is Fowler, of all the Agents, involved?” 

“Long story, my love.” Emma said, making Claire pause. “I missed you.” Her voice was quiet, “I still can’t believe you ditched a mission to come check on me. How many-” Claire set down the clipboard and took Emma’s hand.

“Don’t worry about it, I have it all worked out.” Claire said, taking her hand. “I’m on leave for the moment, and I plan on taking care of you.” Emma squeezed her hand, “Cause we both know you’re not, and if Fowler is involved…” She shook her head, “If I am going to be on this mission with you, were going to have to find a way to take care of him.”

“How do you even know you can be on this mission, or I’m even on a mission?” Emma asked, and Claire gave her a look as she picked up the clipboard again, and sat back in her chair. 

“My dear, my beautiful love,” Claire said, as she started to write again. “You know you aren’t going to let me leave again.” Emma raised an eyebrow, “Because I don’t want to leave you again.” Claire caught her shocked look, and held it for a moment. “Now rest, or I’ll calling in Nurse June Darby to kick your ass.”

Emma huffed a laugh, and got more comfortable, watching as Claire kept writing.


	10. Debriefing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep updating this and I really don't know if anyone is reading it, but It's an oldie but goodie story that i can't give up.  
> If you're reading this, thank you!

June returned a few hours later and found Claire with her head pillowed on her arms, as she leaned on Emma’s bed. Emma had a hand on her head, and they were both sound asleep. June barely got two steps into the room, when Emma opened her eyes and looked at her. She was tense for all of a moment before she relaxed.

“How are you feeling?” June asked, quietly. 

“Better, actually,” Emma said, “Claire finished the paperwork,” She nodded to it on the side table, “and then berated me about taking care of myself before falling asleep.” 

June smiled at that, as she checked her over. 

“Good, someone needs to.” June said, and Emma sighed, laying back on her pillow, but her hand never left Claire. “Apparently, some of the kids saw Claire take you out of your apt, and now most of them know; Jack texted me, and then Miko, and Raff.” 

“Oh Lord,” Emma said, face palming. “What did you tell them?” 

“You hurt yourself and Claire brought you in.” June said, “This town is too small for someone to not see you.” Emma nodded, “Why did you wake up, and she didn’t when I came in?”

“I’m a light sleeper,” Emma said, “Claire can sleep through a literal tornado.” She shook her head, “She’s only done it once, but that’s still more than enough…She also traveled 36 hours straight to get here, with barely a break in between, so, I know she’s a little tired.” 

“I wish I had someone that cared about me that much to go through all of that.” June said, smiling. “Let her rest, we’re probably going to let you out soon, and I’ll come make sure both of you are awake.” Emma nodded, and smiled at her. June left them, closing the door quietly, and pulled out her phone. She texted Fowler, as she got everything ready for Emma. As she was heading back to her room, Fowler called her.

“I got tied up with a few things up here,” Fowler said, after she picked up. “Can you tell those two I’ll be by in the morning and to stay out of trouble? Neither of them have a phone, or I’d just call them and tell them myself. Do you mind?”

“It’s fine, Will.” June said, “Just tell me if you need backup in the morning.” They said their good-byes, and June went back to Emma’s room. 

They were both awake, and between her and Claire, got Emma moving, and out of the ER.

“Thank you again, Nurse Darby.” Claire said, as Emma sat in the passenger side of her own car. 

“You are welcome, Claire, and please call me June.” June said, as Claire closed the door. 

“Thank you, June, I know we will see each other again soon.” Claire shocked June by giving her a full hug, before rounding the car and getting in. 

Emma waved her goodbye, and they left, making June more curious than anything.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

It was, again, a beautiful morning, and Emma had no plans of getting up. 

She reached to the other side of her bed, and then looked over as she realized it was empty. She slowly sat up, only to turn as she heard footsteps. Claire walked in, already dressed in jeans and a plain black shirt, and with two steaming cups of coffee in her hands. 

“You always have the best coffee.” Claire said, handing her one as she sat next to her. “I don’t know how you do it.” Emma took her coffee, smiling, as Claire started to sip hers. “Fowler should be by soon, and I already have another pot of coffee going.” 

“Caffeinated and annoyed Fowler,” Emma said, as she sipped her coffee. “Why would you think that’s a good idea?”

“I am a brilliant Doctor,” Claire said, “I never said I was smart.” She sipped her coffee as Emma laughed. “I’ll help you get pretty and check your bandages.” She set down her cup, and then took Emma’s before helping her stand. Emma looked up to Claire, who was watching her as she stood. “Anything hurt?”

“Not with you here.” Emma said, and Claire looked at her. She smiled and leaned down, kissing her softy, and very carefully holding her close. 

“You are so corny.” Claire said, smiling and Emma laughed again. “God, I missed you.” Emma just smiled. “Ok, clothes.” 

Claire found a pair of leggings and a long top for Emma to wear that wouldn’t restrict anything and stay off of her bandages. Emma then attempted to walk to the kitchen, shuffling a bit before Claire simply picked her up, and carried her to the living room.

“I’ll get you more coffee and something to eat, ok?” Claire said, as she set Emma down in the recliner. She kissed Emma’s forehead, stopping Emma from objecting and headed back into the kitchen. “And oh my goodness, you have nothing in your fridge. We are going to the store when you feel up to it.” 

“I have food…”Emma called back, and Claire reappeared with two plates and a disapproving look. 

“Coffee and cheese are not all the food groups.” Claire said, “Thankfully, you have eggs too, somehow, and tortillas, and then you actually had bacon-”

“Are you done?” Emma asked, as Claire handed her a plate. Claire beamed, and set hers on the coffee table.

“Not even close, sweetheart.” Claire left and returned with coffee and sat on the couch. “I’m not surprised you had sriracha, but I am thankful.” Emma shook her head, as they ate. “So how deep does this mission go?” Emma glanced at her, “Oh, really? But with Fowler?”

“Fowler is more badass than you think.” Emma said, “You just haven’t seen him in his element.” Claire shrugged, “Fowler has to talk, I can’t.” 

“Alright, I believe you.” Claire said, “I missed real food.” 

“What where you eating?” Emma asked, “Rations?” Claire nodded, “I’m sorry, Love.” 

“It was worth it, cause it makes this taste so much better.” Claire said, as there was a knock at the door. “He’s early, I’ll be damned.” 

Claire set down her plate, and went to the door. 

The door actually opened into the living room, so if you were in the living room you could see who had arrived. Emma liked that about the apartment, and it helped as Claire froze in the doorway at the kids standing there and was at a loss at what to do. 

“Whoa.” Miko said, as they all looked up to Claire. 

“mmhmm…Can I help you?” Claire asked, as Emma started to smile. 

“We’re here to see Captain.” Raff said quietly, and Claire looked at him confused. 

“We’re here to see Emma.” Jack clarified, but Claire’s expression didn’t change. 

“Claire, let them in.” Emma called, and Claire turned to look at her confused, and the kids walked in. “What are you three doing here?”

“We heard what happened and wanted to come check on you.” Raf said, and he glanced at Claire. “Who is your friend?”

“This is my girlfriend, Claire.” Emma said, as Claire closed the door. “She got in yesterday.” Emma sat up a bit more, “Claire, this is Jack, June’s son, Miko, and Raf.” 

Claire smiled at them and then looked at Emma.

“How do you know them?” Claire asked, “And why did Raf call you Captain?”

“Don’t laugh.” Emma said, and now Claire was curious. “I’m a gym teacher at their school.” 

“You’re kidding me.” Claire said, smiling. “I want a picture, no one would believe me.” Emma rolled her eyes, “Wait, do they-”She stopped, giving Emma a searching look. 

“Fowler will explain.” Emma said. 

“Wait, is Fowler coming here?” Miko asked, and now Claire was just lost. 

“He should be here in a minute,” Emma said, “Y’all should head out unless you want to deal with a very loud and annoyed Fowler.” 

“When is he not loud and annoyed?” Jack said, and Claire snorted. 

“He’s like his mom.” Claire said, “Do any of you want a drink?” They did, and she got them sodas, after picking up the dishes. 

“What happened?” Raf asked, looking at Emma, a touch worried.

“I was…shocked that Claire arrived unannounced, and I fainted. I landed on my bad side, and Claire took me to the ER.” Emma said, “I’m ok, I just can’t move very well.” 

“What about the-…gym?” Jack said, glancing at Claire. 

“I’ll ask Fowler.” Emma said, “Maybe Claire could?” Emma smiled at Claire, who pointed at her, looking serious.

“You’re brave for someone who can barely stand by themselves.” Claire said, and Emma nodded. “Now-” There was a knock at the door. “Oh, Fowler is here.”

Claire went to the door and opened it to show Fowler, in his tired blue suit, and nodded at Claire before stepping inside and pausing when he saw the kids.

“Hey, Agent Fowler!” Miko said, and Fowler hung his head, sighing. 

Claire had to cover her mouth to stop from laughing, and Emma’s eyes were bright as she kept a straight face. 

“Emma,” Fowler said, looking at her, “Why?” 

“They came over to check on me, that’s all.” Emma said, “Good morning, by the way. Claire made coffee.” 

“I’ll get you a cup.” Claire said, and went to the kitchen. 

Fowler sat in the free recliner, and put down a laptop and a file on the coffee table. Claire returned and looked over what he had set down. 

“You both owe me,” Fowler said, “I pulled a few strings and got Claire moved to help us. I owe someone cookies and I have to go help someone move next week.” 

“I can help with that.” Claire said, handing Fowler his coffee, as she sat on the floor at the end of the coffee table across from Emma. “Ok, so, what is this all about that involves kids and a Nurse?” 

“Do you want to read it or us tell you?” Emma said, quietly. Claire looked at her for a moment.

“What actually happened on your “training accident” that put you in the hospital?” Claire asked.

“The base I was at was attacked, I was the only survivor.” Emma said, “The attackers wanted the materials, we have since found out. They…aren’t from around here.” She glanced at Fowler and the kids, “I have been helping Fowler be a liaison between a team and the government. It’s classified to where it almost doesn’t exist on paper.” Claire looked at them curious. “Jack, Miko, and Raf ,and then June, got involved and are now being protected by this team.” She shook her head, “Claire, you can still walk away, this is a lot and the risk is high. I only got involved by accident.” 

“Do you think I can handle it?” Claire said, “You tell me if I should just walk away.” Emma looked at her for a minute, and then to Fowler.

“I’m not getting in the middle of this.” Fowler said, “I already have everything cleared, but I can reverse it easy.” 

“Aren’t you going to need help now?” Jack asked.

“She looks like she can pick up a truck; I bet she can handle this.” Miko said, and Emma smiled as Claire laughed.

Fowler even cracked a smile, and they barely heard the knock at the door. Claire got up quicker than they had expected, and opened the door to let in June. 

“Did I miss something?” June asked, as the kids moved over to let her sit with them on the couch. 

“They came to check on Emma, and Fowler came to debrief me.” Claire said, “Coffee?” June agreed and Claire quickly returned with a cup. 

“Oh.” June said, as she sipped her coffee. “How far did you get?”

“I was about to tell Fowler to give Claire the file he has.” Emma said, “She doesn’t know details yet.” Fowler did hand Claire the file, and she started to flip through it, with a furrowed brow. 

“How are you feeling, Emma?” June asked, “Did the doc take care of you?” 

“She did, kind of grumpy about it, but she did.” Emma said, as Claire glanced at them. 

“You’re a Doctor?” Raf asked

“I am, but please don’t call me Doc.” Claire said with a smile towards him, “Claire is fine, or Buster.” She closed the file, “Why’d you give me a file of half blacked out reports and newspaper clippings of alien sightings?” 

“There not just sightings.” Fowler said, opening the laptop. 

“Are you about to go X Files on me?” Claire said, as he typed. 

“X files has nothing on this.” Emma said, making Claire pause. 

“Then why isn’t there more people involved in this?” Claire asked, as Fowler slid the laptop to her. “You are letting civilians, let alone children, be involved in a military operation?” Claire glanced at the computer and paused. “Your base is one of the old missile silos?” Fowler nodded, and she pulled the laptop closer. “Mechanical alien lifeforms.” She sat back, starting at the screen. “What is their physiology like?...they are huge…”She read as she scrolled, and Emma started to smile. “They transform…Into cars…or airplanes…” Claire kept reading, and Fowler sighed as the kids and June looked confused. 

“Doesn’t this surprise you?” Jack asked, and Claire paused, looking at them. 

“It actually explains a lot, and why this is such a small unit.” Claire said, shrugging. “I have been evacuated out of so many compounds without explanation, and now looking at these files I now know why.” 

“You are a big talker now before you meet them.” Emma said, quietly and Claire raised an eyebrow at her, as Fowler huffed a laugh. “Reading and seeing at two different things.” 

“When can I meet them?” Claire said, looking at Fowler. 

“Today, if you like.” Fowler said, “I already told Prime, and Ratchet only grumbled a bit.” He nodded to Emma, “Depends on if the Captain can move that much.” 

“Can it, Special Agent.” Emma said, as she picked up her coffee. She froze at Miko’s giggle, and Raf’s shocked look. “What meds did you give me? I have been mouthy all morning.”

“The good stuff.” Claire said, as she was reading. “I think Emma can stand a short day trip. Nurse Darby?” She glanced at June.

“Very short.” June said, nodding. Jack shook his head, and sighed. 

“Let’s go then.” Fowler said, nodding.


	11. Meet and Greet

Half an hour later, and three cars, they drove out to base, with Claire smiling as the mountain side opened up to let them in. They parked in the empty Command center, and Claire helped Emma out as Fowler and June joined them. The kids went up the stairs quickly, heading to the couch. 

“Ok, well, this has been converted a bit.” Claire said, as they headed to the stairs. She simply picked up Emma and carried her, with Emma only huffing once. 

“Where is everyone?” Miko asked, as Raf opened his computer. 

“Patrols.” Raf answered, “But Ratchet should be here.” 

“Ratchet.” Claire repeated. 

“He’s a medic, like you, but less grumpy.” Emma said, as Claire set her in the chair next to Raf. Fowler actually chuckled at that, as Emma smiled. “Optimus Prime is their leader, with Ultra Magnus, Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Smokescreen. Wheeljack is also here, but he infrequently comes around base.” She nodded to Raf, “Raf is the computer wiz, scary good.” Claire smiled as Raf turned pink. “They took on Silas.” Claire lost her smile, giving Emma a sharp look.

“What did that piece of-” Claire started and Fowler cleared his throat. Claire paused and glanced around. “What did he do? Try and harvest parts from them?” Emma nodded.

“You’ve met him before?” Jack asked.

“I’ve worked with him, he is....” Claire said but her words trailed off as Ratchet rounded the corner. 

“Hello Ratchet.” June said as he stepped up to the computer. 

“June.” Ratchet said, nodding, and then looked at them. He paused at Claire. “You must be Dr. Claire Buster.” 

“I am.” Claire said her eyes a bit wide. “It’s good to meet you.” Ratchet nodded, and looked at Emma curious.

“How bad is your damage?” Ratchet asked.

“Nothing terrible, June and Claire took care of me, I just can’t move very well.” Emma said, “Claire will be more than helpful while I recover a bit more. She’s been in the military longer and actually has known Fowler longer than I have.” 

“Only because I was the only doctor that could deal with his stubbornness.” Claire said, crossing her arms as she still looked at Ratchet. “Wait,” She turned and looked at Emma as the comm. beeped. “What happened at the base you were at? Did they do this?”

“No, they are Autobots, the good guys.” Emma said, as the bridge opened and Claire watched as the others walked through. “They are fighting the Decepticons. They’ve been at war for millions of years, and they ended up here by chance. I ended up on the Decepticon ship after I ran through a Bridge. I found out that I saw their leader, Megatron, and got back to ground and got patched up.” Claire looked over her new teammates and Emma could see the tightness in her stance. 

“Well, seeing is very different from reading.” Claire said, “What are my responsibilities while we’re on this mission?” She turned to Fowler, as Emma watched them quietly. 

The kids helped as Fowler explained how she and Emma would be part of the daily routine of the team while he could work on the back end and help when needed. 

“How are you a doctor?” Smokescreen asked, after Fowler was finished. Claire looked at him, raising an eyebrow. “Like Ms. Darby is a Nurse, and that’s like a doctor, and y’all don’t look anything alike.” 

“That’s fair, but Nurse Darby is far more terrifying than I am.” Claire said, “Have you ever met a nurse on a mission? I have a bit of muscle but God forbid I get in the way of her if she wants to get something accomplished. I will be the one hurt.” Emma looked to the heavens for help, as Fowler sighed. 

“You’re not wrong.” June said, with a slight smile. 

“You two are going to be trouble for everyone.” Emma said, as she carefully stood. “Fowler, anything else?” 

“I’m sending you cell phones.” Fowler said.

“Sweet, I can send you pics all the time.” Miko said, excitedly. 

“I have a flawless selfie game, Miko, are you sure you’re up for this?” Claire said, with a deadpan look, and Miko beamed as Raf snorted behind his hand. 

“Oh no, there are two of them…” Jack mumbled, and Emma sighed, nodding. 

“Ok, let’s get the party moving.” Claire said, “Autobots.” She nodded to them, and got a few in return. She easily picked up Emma and walked her down the stairs again. They all   
said their goodbyes and Claire was the first out of Base. 

“You ok?” Emma asked, as she leaned back in the seat.

“No.” Claire said, and Emma looked at her. She was still tense and her fingers were almost white on the steering wheel. “Those aliens almost killed you.” Emma tried to object. “Not them specifically, but their enemies; what is stopping them from hurting us too?”

“You met Optimus.” Emma said, “He is their leader and basically the disciple of their God, Primus. He believes that all life and freedom are the right of all sentient beings. His followers, the Autobots, believe that as well and will not harm us. The saved the kids, and June from the Cons. I am not going to mention how many times they’ve saved Fowler’s ass… He’s been on the Con’s ship, but he’s been tortured by them. The Autobots saved him and have protected him since.” Claire glanced at Emma, and took a deep breath. “I know you are already over thinking everything, but trust Fowler, and me.”

“I will trust you,” Claire said, “Fowler is iffy.” Emma laughed, “I trust him too, but why do you two always get involved in the weirdest missions?”

“Luck?” Emma offered as they reached town, “Cosmic fate? You get weird missions too.”

“Really?” Claire said, “My missions are not robotic alien baby sitting missions.”

“It’s not really babysitting.” Emma counter, “They actually interact with humans more than you think. I’ve had to clear out a dozen bases to keep their cover.”

“I’m not sure you’re selling me on this.” Claire said, as they parked in front of the apartment. 

“Too late!” Emma said, smiling, “You’re stuck now.” Claire smiled as she got out and rounded the car. 

Fowler and June with the kids parked and they all went upstairs. 

“Alright.” Fowler said, as the door closed behind him, and he clicked off his phone, as everyone sat. “Claire, you are now a substitute teacher and filling in for Emma for awhile.” Miko’s face lit up.

“Why must I be punished like this?” Claire said, “Do you really not like me this much?” 

“You have literally taught college level classes. Not to mention how many other medics you’ve mentored over the years, and then how you are one of the head trainers.” Fowler said, “I think you can handle teaching gym class for middle and high school kids.” 

“Oh, burn.” Emma said, quietly, and Claire turned to raise an eyebrow at her, and only got a smile in return. “Miko, Raf, Jack, you three have to act like you haven’t met Claire before.”

“Done.” Miko said, “But I’m still sending you pics.” Claire shook her head, smiling.

“What is your cover story going to be?” Jack asked

“Not too far off from the truth.” Fowler said, “Ex-military, came to live with her girlfriend, live the quiet life.” He looked at Claire, thinking, “If you really wanted, I bet you could go work a couple of shifts at the hospital.” 

“Only if I can work with June,” Claire said, “That would be fun.” 

“I’ll see what I can do.” June said, nodding. “Alright, you three, let’s let Emma rest.” June ushered the kids out, as Fowler gathered up his files and laptop.   
“Thanks, Will.” Emma said, from her spot in the chair. “We owe you a few.” 

“You can start with getting better,” Fowler said, pointing at Emma, “And you can help me with the moving party next week, and I need a batch of cookies by Friday.” He pointed at Claire.

“Consider it done, Will.” Claire said, nodding. “Don’t be a stranger, come over and have dinner once in awhile. You know I will cook, and the cafeteria never has anything good.” 

“We’ll see, depends on how busy these Bots keep us.” Fowler said, picking up his briefcase. “I’ll have phones sent to you tomorrow, ask Raf for my number.” 

“Will do.” Emma said, “Go get some rest, see you later.” He nodded to each of them, and Claire let him out. “I am tired; I think it’s time for a nap.” 

“I’ll come join you, and for dinner, you can debrief me, and tell me where the school and grocery store is.” Claire said, as she helped Emma up. “Then, where a gym is and maybe a clothing store…Maybe we’ll just take a drive around town.” 

“There’s a corner store, I don’t know where the grocery store is.” Emma said, as she took a few cautious steps, making a face. “I just keep ordering everything online.” Claire sighed and picked her up, mindful of her injuries. 

“How do you survive without me?” Claire asked as she headed to the bedroom. “How do you not know where the grocery store is?”

“I do! I’m just not old like you and have to go to a store to get something.” Emma said, “Ordering online is easier. It’s like Christmas every time you get a package.” 

“Fair point, but I am going to make sure you have actual food in this apartment,” Claire said, as she set Emma on the bed. “Fast food is not a food group.” 

“It’s like the bottom part of the pyramid, whatever.” Emma said, as she closed her eyes. “I missed you so much…so so much.” Claire smiled, and curled up next to her, throwing a blanket over them. “Please don’t ever leave me again…I was so miserable.” 

“Me too, Babe.” Claire said, kissing her forehead, but Emma was already asleep. “I’m not leaving this time.”


	12. Three Amigos

Miko and Jack walked into gym on Monday, looking for Claire.

She was standing in front of the class, talking with the principal, who she dwarfed. She wore a black tracksuit with a gray shirt underneath that had something on it they couldn’t read. The class sat, and got quiet, looking at Claire and the principal. 

“This is Ms. Claire Buster.” The principal started. “Ms. Springer aggravated her injuries this weekend and is out for the next two weeks. Ms. Buster will be filling in for her until she returns. I expect you all to treat her with the same respect you would any other teacher.” He nodded to Claire, “The class is yours.” Claire nodded and he left. 

“Alright, any questions before make you introduce yourselves?” Claire asked.

“Can you pick up a truck?” Miko asked, not even bothering to raise her hand. Claire zeroed in on her, and smiled.

“Only a car, I’m still working up to a truck.” Claire said, “What’s your name?”

“Miko,” She said, “You can pick up a car for real?” 

“I guess, kind of?” Claire said, thinking. “It’s been awhile.” 

“Cool.” Miko said, beaming. “What does your shirt say?”

“Miko, maybe we should let everyone else talk?” Claire said, still smiling, as Jack raised his hand.

“I’m Jack,” He said, “But what does your shirt say?” 

Claire shook her head, but straightened out her shirt for them to see.

“Welcome To The Gun Show.” Claire said, and the shirt also had two arrows pointing to her arms. “I just moved here, and I am a little low on clothes at the moment, so-” she motioned to her shirt. “Alright, you.” 

She pointed to the girl next to Jack, and they went through the rest of the class, and got various questions about how she was so buff, which she smiled at.

“Ok, you are free to do as you like until the bell.” Claire said, but Miko was already raising her hand. “Yes, Miko?”

“Ok, could you pick up like a huge SUV?” 

“I honestly don’t know,” Claire said, “I could pick you up with one hand, but-” Miko was up and already headed down the bleachers with Claire watching her. “I was kidding.”

“Too late,” Miko said, as she stood next to Claire, beaming. 

“You are going to be trouble, aren’t you?” Claire asked, looking at Miko. “How about this, cause I feel like you won’t drop this now,” She leaned down, offering Miko her arm, “Hold onto my bicep and I’ll lift you up, deal?”

“Deal.” Miko said, and wrapped her arms around Claire’s arm. Claire easily lifted her, making Miko’s feet dangle, and the class looked impressed. “Dude.”

“Alright, down you go.” Claire said, and gently set Miko back on her feet. 

“Could you do like two of us?” Someone asked, “Like one on each arm?”

“How about I make a deal?” Claire said, as Miko sat. “I will do it if you all can run a mile in under 10 minutes by the time the Captain comes back?” There were murmurs around the class. “It will be like a welcome back celebration. Deal?” That got a round of agreements and Claire decided this was going to be fun. 

 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Later that same day, Raf walked into gym, and saw Claire watching everyone come in. Miko had already texted him about Claire picking her up, in a series of 12 messages he had to stop and read. Claire spotted him, and gave him a smile. 

“Where’s the Captain?” Raf asked, looking concerned.

“She is out for the next 2 weeks, I’m Ms. Claire Buster, the sub until she gets back.” Claire said, “What’s your name?” 

“Raf.” He said, “Is she ok?” 

“She will be; she just needs some rest, that’s all.” Claire said, and Raf nodded. “Go sit and we’ll do the dreaded go around the room and introduce yourself to everyone.” 

She smiled as he went to sit. The bell rang, and Claire introduced herself and went around the class. 

“So, for the rest-“ Claire said, after everyone had been introduced but was interpreted by a girl up front. 

“Raf didn’t introduce himself.” The class turned to Raf and he tried to shirk into the bleachers. 

“He introduced himself before class started.” Claire said, “and Captain already gave me everything about her classes, so-“

“Do you know Captain?” the same girl asked.

“I do.” Claire said, nodding. 

“Were you in the military together?” a boy asked.

“Yes,” Claire said.

“Is that why you have so many muscles?” another boy asked, and Claire smiled. 

“Yes, part of it.” Claire said, “I like to work out.” She shrugged. 

“What’s the biggest thing you can, like, pick up?” a girl asked. 

“Could you pick one of us up?” Raf asked, surprised how bold he was being, and Claire zeroed in on him. 

“Do you know Miko?” She asked, and Raf nodded. “Oh, so I have Trouble 1 and Trouble 2 now.” She shook her head, smiling. “Yes I can, but I will only do it if you all can run a mile in under 10 minutes.” 

There was a collective groan as Raf smiled.

 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Claire walked into the apartment that evening with grocery bags in hand, and a few new shirts she was able to find. She smiled as she saw Emma sitting up in the recliner, typing on the laptop.

“Honey, I’m home.” Claire said, and Emma looked up, smiling. 

“How was your first day of school?” Emma asked, as Claire kissed her on the cheek. 

“Fun,” Claire said, “I picked up Miko with just one arm, and then Raf later that day had to ask if I could pick up someone.” Emma laughed, “I called him trouble; I already know Miko is.” Emma nodded as Claire put down the bags. 

“Fowler sent us phones,” Emma said, nodding to the table next to her. “You can have a black phone or a black phone.” She picked one up, “It’s the newest one; he went all out.” Claire came and picked up the other one. “I already programmed everyone’s numbers into it for you. I know how much you hate doing that.” 

“Thanks babe.” Claire said, as she looked over the contacts. “Do we need to go to base tonight?” 

“I already called Ratchet, and they’ve had a quiet day, so no.” Emma said, as Claire headed back to the kitchen. “Did you find the grocery store ok?”

“It’s around the corner.” Claire said, as she unpacked bags. “I even found a few shirts…”She picked one up, “I think they’ll fit.” She shrugged and put them to the side as she started to fill the fridge. “If not, you have new shirts.” 

“Thank you, I think.” Emma said, “I think we need to talk Ratchet into letting me update his security system. I keep poking holes in it.”

“But you have hacked every government agency known.” Claire said, “Of course you can hack an alien computer system. You’re basically a computer program in a pretty package.” She was making sandwiches as she talked, and headed into the living room. 

“I really think your compliments need some work, my dear.” Emma said, as Claire joined her again, smiling. “Try on your shirts.” 

Claire grabbed her shirts, after she set two plates on the coffee table. Emma kept typing until Claire took the computer and set it on the other side of the coffee table, where she couldn’t reach. 

“Eat first, and then you can keep hacking things.” Claire said, as she took off her shirt. Emma simply watched, as Claire pulled one of the new shirts over her head. “They had brighter colors, but I thought you may object to neon yellow.”

“Yeah.” Emma said, as Claire took off one shirt, and put on the next. “I didn’t realize I was getting dinner and a show. I just wanted to see them.” Claire pulled the shirt down, and looked at Emma. “Please, don’t stop.” Claire turned pink and Emma beamed. “Take it off slow.”

“Oh my god.” Claire said, making Emma laugh. “Eat!” She picked up one of the plates, and handed it to Emma. “You are-” she paused as she looked at Emma, who was giving her a genuine smile. “You are-” Emma took the plate and set it on the table next to her, before pulling Claire into a kiss, who carefully gripped her waist. 

“I like that shirt.” Emma said, sliding her hands over Claire’s shoulders. Claire just watched Emma for a moment, before kissing her again, pushing her back into the chair, and making Emma smile. Claire pulled back a minute later when the need to breathe seemed to be important. They both smiled.

“I know you are feeling better, but you still should not do anything-” Claire started, still pink.

“Kissing is not going to make my injuries worse.” Emma said, grabbing Claire’s collar, and pulling her into another kiss. “Besides, I really love making you blush.” Claire rolled her eyes, but smiled. 

“Eat, please,” Claire said, picking up the plate and handing it back to Emma. Emma smiled and started to eat. “The kids seem nice, I told them we’re going to get them all to do a mile in under ten minutes for a welcome back surprise for you.” 

“You are meaner than me.” Emma said, “I just make them run laps in the gym…I bet Jack could do it easy.” Claire nodded, “I will bet you good money that Fowler has his sights on him to join up after he graduates.”

“Oh, yeah, no doubt.” Claire said, “With his mother and everything they’ve been through, he’d be ready for anything.” She took a bite of her sandwich, “We should go to the mall next town over this weekend and get a few things.”

“Like what?” Emma asked, as she ate. 

“First off, this place is kinda empty, and the walls are so bare.” Claire said, looking around, “Some kitchen utensils would be nice, and more than two towels-”

“You’re going to make me go home goods shopping, aren’t you?” Emma said, sighing. “We don’t know how long this mission is going to last, we don’t need to waste money on-”

“This is our first real place together.” Claire said, quietly, and Emma paused. She thought for a minute and realized it was. They had been bounced around so much from mission to mission, staying in hotels or bases, even on a few friends couches, that they had never actually had a place to themselves. 

“I want bright colors for the kitchen and bathroom.” Emma said, as she set down her plate. “None of that gray or black nonsense, and we may need to invest in some kind of real pillows cause I need more.” 

“You do need your nest of pillows.” Claire said, with a small smile. “Should we invite June? She may be able to help us with the best stores to go to and such.” Emma nodded, “Good, cause I already invited her and I have little doubt the Three Amigos will tag along too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know parts of this is goofy, but my jam is Domestic anything, so I hope you have enjoyed so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it, thank you for reading the first chapter.  
> If you love it, please tell me and I will post more.


End file.
